halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ReincarnateofVader
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Welcome Ideas Hey, I've read your articles and know that you're obsessed with Star Wars technology. I have an idea for the Ddeath Star. You can use my article: Earth's Moon (Luna) for the Death Star. Since the moon has so many coincidental facts (perfect size+distance for eclipse, rotation and revolution exact, the side we see is flat while the other side is mountains and valleys, the moon is hollow based on sound waves, etc.) it could possibly be a space station made by an unknown intelligence. You could just have your empire thing build a powerful laser on the moon. Also, since both of our factions want to eliminate the UNSC, we could have a battle where both factions ally to attack the UNSC. Yeah, my dad told me it was from a book he read. Shrink your signature's image to a 40 by 40 pixel image. It breaks sight policy. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) 100 kilowatts is enough to blow off someone's head, and a megawatt is for explosives. Hey, I’m basing a character off Boba Fett, who is pretty much a friend of mine. Is it okay if I make his weapons manufactured by the MWE? And sorry about asking for too much, but can I have the grav lift that Patricia has? You can just attach a grappling hook to her pistol. Thanks. Heads up on Plagerism A source has confirmed that a few of your articles are plagerized. I know this isn't intentional on your part, nor could you be in any trouble, but using subject matter (vehicles, etc.) from other universes is plagerism. I do like your whole starwars deal, but I would change the names of the vehicles and statistics to your own before the admins catch on. Once again, sorry if I sound angry or rude. Well, take your time. I can't and wouldn't do anything about it seeing as I'm no admin. Answer To me, that article looks exactly like the 74-Z, including the similarity in names. And shouldn't you be a little concerned about any of your other articles as well? Well then, take it off. But you should seriously fix your other articles. If you would like, I could help you with fixing some of those articles, although I may be busy. A favor Can you help me do something? I need you to help me go on Halopedia, since I got blocked, and ask Meat & Taters whether he's seen a picture I've sent him a while ago. I’ll send you the picture on Resident Evil Fan Fiction Wiki, due to certain issues. Thanks. Plagiarism Warning ReincarnateofVader, this is your second warning to stop creating Star Wars-related NCF pages on the main site. These articles have absolutely nothing to do with Halo, and are simple carbon copies of Star Wars characters, people, equipment, and technology. If you wish to create Star Wars-related articles, it is my suggestion that you move said articles and your creative talents to the Star Wars Fan Fiction Wikia, one of our sister sites. There, such articles will not be out of place. If you continue to make pure Star Wars articles on this site, we, the Administrative team, will be forced to take action against you. This entails either moving the articles in violation of our policy to your user namespace, or if the problem becomes more severe, a temporary ban. This is your second warning. Some advice I would offer you: the difference between Star Wars and Halo is that Star Wars is space fantasy (more unrealistic, less constraints by science) and Halo is science fiction (technology is reasonably based in established science). It is for this reason that many users have been commenting on your articles. Not only are they not friendly to the Halo storyline, but they are not based on possible future technologies. Please do not continue to make new NCF articles when we are still trying to assess and fix the validity of your older ones. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 13:16, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Star Wars Articles RE: Questions Yes, the majority of the SPARTAN-IIs of the first class (there are three classes, denoted by the call numbers: 200+ is second class, 300+ is third class) died at Reach in defense of the Super MAC generator complex. You get three warnings before I take action, but since you marked all of your Star Wars-Halo articles for deletion, that number is reset. If you don't have NCF material, I don't need to give you warnings. So, really, the warnings don't mean anything as long as you keep it clean. If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to ask either me or another of the active admins (LOMI, Ajax, and Subtank). Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 15:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Are you planning on having him die there? Most of the Spartans didn't survive, and the ones on this site usually have a way around that. Yes, there were Marines with the Spartans. The battle most likely took place outside the generator site and then inside the buildings housing the generators. Glad to see you haven't let the site and are harnessing your creative energies to make canon articles. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 04:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's perfectly plausible. Master Chief does it in both Halo 2 and Halo 3, so there's no reason your SPARTAN couldn't... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 00:44, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hack RE: S-IIIs Platinum Team